1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns mood data on a user device. More particularly, the present invention concerns managing mood data on a user device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mood analysis is commonly conducted by having a subject undergo in-person psychological testing. Existing technologies seek to measure a subject's mood using a device or computer. An existing mobile device (e.g., smartphone) application collects data from a user's smartphone activities and estimates a user's mood using the collected data and rule sets. Similarly, existing gaming systems use haptic feedback data to infer a user's state of mind or physical. Other existing devices are designed to impact a user's mood. For example, enhanced reality devices may create a sensory environment that is meant to stimulate an emotional reaction in the user (e.g., to impact the user's mood). In another example, existing relaxation devices use visual cues (e.g., a simulated island environment or LED lights that project a soothing blue wave) and audible cues (e.g., music or simulated rain) to help a user achieve a calm mood. Other existing mood devices still are designed to broadcast a user's mood. As a primitive example, a mood ring changes color with a wearer's body temperature to try to provide a visual mood cue. While an existing application collects smartphone data to estimate a user's mood, there is no functionality for managing mood data across various existing inputs (e.g., haptic feedback data collected at a gaming system) and outputs (e.g., to control LED lights or music).
Existing mood applications do not provide functionality for user control of collecting mood data as inputs or transmitting mood data as outputs. Similarly, existing mood applications do not provide functionality for inputting and outputting mood data in accordance with user settings. Thus, there exists a need for mood data management on a user device in accordance with user settings or preferences.